


A Change In Direction

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenXena wants a new direction in life.





	A Change In Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, and I’m not making any money from this story. Spoilers in here are for Endgame! Haven’t decided where this story will go yet! No immaculate conception takes place in timeline of S5 I guess, but not related to any episodes.

Xena and Gabrielle sat around the campfire watching the flames of the fire as their dinner. The bard reached over to her side where her bag was and pulled out a scroll. “Xena may I read you a story?” Blue eyes shifted from the orange glow of the fire to the green eyes of her friend “Sure, go ahead”. Xena added another log to the campfire as Gabrielle started reading.   
  
“I sing the story of woman, who was passionate about who she was and her people, her name was Ephiny and this is her story…and that is why the Amazon nation mourns for their brave sister who had the courage of a thousand Amazons and died fighting for her nation.”   
  
Gabrielle folded up the scroll “What did you think Xena?”. The Warrior Princess looked up at her friend “You described her just as she was and will always be remembered. You have a real talent and you always will have it. You going to turn in now?” The Amazon queen walked over to her bedroll and laid down on it. “Yeah, I think I might, what about you?”. Xena shrugged and walked over to where her Argo was “I’m just going to go for a walk, practice in the dark…maybe all those extra carrots we’ve been eating lately will pay off” With a chuckle the warrior princess walked off into the forest leaving the Amazon princess and the horse alone, together at the campfire.   
  
Xena walked on through the forest until she came to a small clearing. When she got there she drew her sword out and started doing some drills. She imagined an invisible opponent but that soon got boring. She and Gabrielle hadn’t come upon anyone with any real fighting skills lately and she wanted to hone her abilities up to perfection. Xena thought for a moment…there was one person who she could fight against.   
  
“Ares…Ares?” Xena waited a moment for the war god to appear. Suddenly all her senses were on fire as she sensed the presence of the God of War. Seconds later this was a flash of blue, in front of her stood the God of War.   
  
He spoke “Xena, you rang!” Xena walked over to Ares “I need some excitement, something different. I originally asked you here for a fight but I just realised what I’ve wanted…a change of direction”   
  
Ares looked at Xena blankly for a moment, a sparkle came into his eyes, “Alright Xena, its excitement you want then take my hand. If you take it your life is going to change and be…well exciting!” Xena looked at his offered hand “This doesn’t mean leading an army of yours or joining you, alright!” Ares merely smirked “Who said anything about an army, take my hand Xena”   
  
Xena hesitantly took Ares hand…   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
